Fly Away From Here
by Purple Mongoose
Summary: [Drop Dead Fred/Don't Look Under the Bed] Fred and Lizzy learn a few things, and a stranger grants a wish. [Complete]


Fly Away From Here  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: I am by no means a fan of Aerosmith, but I've had this song stuck in my head for the past three days and I've decided that if I don't write a songfic with the lyrics, it'll plague me 'til I die. On a lighter note, this is a fanfic for the movie "Drop Dead Fred." Yay! If you happen to be a Mickey/Lizzy fan (*eye twitches*), don't read. If you hate sappy, unusual fics, don't read. If you hate me, don't read. (*lol*) Warning: This is messy, a first draft fic, and rather dinky, in my opinion. So there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. I do, however, own the story. (What an accomplishment for my fourteen years…*laughs*)  
  
Summary: Now, if I told you, wouldn't that spoil the whole reading thing? *ducks various blunt objects* Okay! Fanfic for "Drop Dead Fred" that is very pro-Fred/Lizzy (*cackles and chokes*), sloppily done, and a slight crossover with the Disney Channel film "Don't Look Under The Bed." But, hell, it's romance. *shrugs* (Pardon my language!)  
  
*  
  
It was a misty sort of rain drizzling outside the window, the kind that just radiatwed misery: thick, broiling, lonely misery. Lizzy hated every bit of it while she cradled a thick porcelain mug filled with tea between her cupped hands, a slight frown on her face as she stared, unseeingly, out the window at the bleak grey morning. If the rain had been a bit thicker, a bit more frantic, she would have enjoyed the atmosphere. As it was, she felt restless, and shifted in the wooden chair, fiddling with the spoon in her mug. A sigh escaped her lips.  
  
There was a chime from somewhere in her apartment, quick and to the point, marking the half-hour. The chair creaked as she shifted her legs again, the fabric of her jeans rough against her skin. Outside, rain dripped and fell, almost as if in slow motion. She could call Mickey, but it didn't feel right. Not for the first time that day, she caught herself wishing that *he* was with her. If she had Fred - unpredictable, zany Drop Dead Fred - with her, the day would be bearable.  
  
"Pull yourself together," Lizzy ordered herself, frowning even darker. "It's no use wishing." And besides, she added mentally, you have Mickey, remember?  
  
The traitorous part of her heart muttered darkly and fell silent.  
  
Unconsciously, she uncurled her hands from the tea mug; the warmth that had radiated from it was dying speedily and the liquid had congealed, becoming unsightly and probably foul to the taste. Standing up slowly, clutching the mug by its white porcelain handle, she trudged to the sink, watching dully as the drink was poured directly into the drain/food disposal. The spoon clattered out of the mug into the sink, falling precariously into the drain. "Oh, for the love of--" She cut off her words, instead moving to pull the curved utensil out of the drain.  
  
Lizzy had merely a fes seconds of warning as the switch to the food disposal flicked itself on, the hoarse gurgling sound of the disposal starting up loudly. Ducking, landing gracelessly on her knees, she hit the tiles right as there was the sound of screeching metal, silver shots of shrapnel blurring overhead, smashing into the window and breaking various figurines and glass displays. She winced as the jade head of a miniature statue bounced off a small, decorative table, rolling over the floor until it came to a rest by her hands, smooth eyes staring unblinkingly up at her.  
  
"I love that sound," a voice said happily behind her.  
  
*  
Gotta find a way  
Yeah, I can't wait another day  
Ain't nothin' gonna change if we stay 'round here  
Gotta do what it takes  
'Cuz it's all in our hands  
We all make mistakes  
Yeah…but it's never too late to start again  
Take another breath and say another prayer  
*  
  
The fact that her kitchen - and thusly the now cracked window in her kitchen - was in literal shambles escaped her completely, as Lizzy was gaping, still in her awkward kneeling position, at the lanky, flame-haired figure of Drop Dead Fred; he was grinning broadly from his seat on the table, face mischievous and void of anything similar to guilt. "Fred?" she squeaked, eyes wide and features displaying shock.  
  
"Hullo, snotface!" he responded cheerfully, springing off the table and landing on his heels before her, rocking forward enough to balance his weight out along his feet. "Neat trick, wasn't it?"  
  
When it became evident to the young woman that he wanted an answer - something that took a while for her to realize due to her current state of shock - she opened her mouth, closed it, and finally managed to speak. "What the hell are you doing here?" came her reply, calm and punctuated by the rapid blinking of her eyes.  
  
"Duh," he rolled his eyes, drawing out the syllable. "Why do you think I'm here? For you!" There was no response. "Helloooo…" He waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Snotface…"  
  
"My window," she said in a strangled voice, looking up at Drop Dead Fred, who gave her a strange look.  
  
He stepped backwards a little, eyeing her in uncharacteristic suspicion. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned warily as Lizzy reached up with her hands, grasping the counter and pulling herself up, an expression on her face that was nigh unreadable.  
  
There was a moment of unusual silence.  
  
"It really *is* you!" burst Lizzy and she rushed forward, hugging him tightly enough to verge on unintentional strangulation.  
  
"Yaaagh!" Fred, of course, began struggling, attempting to pry her arms off. "Get offa me, you girl! You trying to kill me or something?" After a few more seconds of said struggling, he managed to get free, declaring his feelings in a mature, well thought-out way. "Ewww! Cooties!"  
  
Lizzy laughed, her previous listlessness forgotten. She was feeling the kind of elated happiness that had been missing in her life. "I missed you, too," she smiled. A tiny droplet of rain slipped through a crack in the window.  
  
"Don't get all sappy," grumbled Fred, in spite of the pleased grin on his face. He glanced around the kitchen and made a face. "You still living in this old boring place?" He didn't give her any time to respond; he continued with: "Let's go someplace!"  
  
*  
And fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah, I don't care  
We just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by  
We just fly  
*  
  
"Go where?" Lizzy asked, tone curious as Fred grasped her arm, pulling her along down the hall, toward the door that would open into the actual apartment building's corridors.  
  
"Anywhere!" came the bright answer. "Let's have an Adventure, out in another place."  
  
At this Lizzy balked, digging her heels into the polished floor unsuccessfully. "I can't just leave!" she cried, bare heels skidding across the aforementioned floor while Drop Dead Fred pulled her along determinedly.  
  
"Why not?" He ceased pulling her and loosened his grip on her upper arm. Absently, he wondered what would happen if he pitched a nearby vase at the far wall, but decided it probably wasn't worth it, seeing as Elizabeth already had an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean, 'why not?'" she demanded. Lifting a hand, she ticked off reasons, fingers wrapping into her palm. "I have me apartment, my new job, Mickey--" She paused as a flicker of resentment passed across Fred's face at the name.  
  
He took full advantage of the momentary silence. "What you have," he said in a quiet, abnormally serious voice, "is responsibilities you don't want nor need." Then he smiled evilly. "So let's go catch and train and go someplace where people aren't expecting us and drive them NUTS!!"  
  
Lizzy bit her tongue, but giggled anyway. Glancing around what she could see of her apartment, she sighed softly. Even on her own, she could feel the influence of her mother oozing out of corners and furniture. Did she really want to stay?  
  
Turning back to Fred' expectant face, she let a smile blossom on her face. "Let me tie a few strings, first, okay?"  
  
*  
If this life gets any harder now  
It ain't no never mind  
You got me by your side  
And any time you want  
Yeah, we can catch a train and find a better place  
Yeah…a cuz' we won't let nothin' or no one keep getting' us down  
Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky  
*  
  
Fred contorted his face into a silly sort of look, tongue jutting out at the train stewardess when she walked briskly past he and Lizzy; the petite young woman elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to mock-glare at her and settle back into the seat. He looked idly out the window at the train depot; the train was, obviously, still stationary.  
  
Behind the stewardess came a cute red-haired woman, who was apparently well into pregnancy. Her features weren't exceptionally beautiful, but she wasn't homely. She was simply a plain type of freckled, alabaster cute. Following her was a rather attractive African-American man, his hair a solid black and sticking up crazily in spots, giving him a faux-unkempt look. Judging by the matching gold bands on the man and woman's individual fingers, they were married. That, however, wasn't what caught Fred's attention.   
  
It was the fact that the man, slender and tall, turned his head and looked straight at Fred.  
  
*  
And fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah, I don't care  
We just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
Won't let time pass us by  
We just fly  
*  
  
Lizzy touched the glass window, watching as the depot began to vanish from the window, the train having begun its journey. Her fingers hovered on the smooth surface, feeling the perfect clear slab of glass. Whilst the train chugged harder and sped faster, rhythmic clack-clack-clack's rising faintly from below, she smiled, her heart, at last, unburdened as she finally, finally, left her old ways behind.  
  
Reaching out automatically, she rested her hand on Fred's fingers softly interlocking.  
  
He glanced down at their woven hands and smiled, too. For once, he didn't try to pull away or make some rude comment.  
  
Lizzy closed her eyes, leaning her head back and breathing in her new life.  
  
*  
Do you see a bluer sky now?  
You can have a better life now  
Open your eyes  
'Cuz no one here can ever stop us  
They can try, but we won't let them…no way  
*  
  
Outside the train, the night sky was like dark, crushed velvet, pocketed by glittering diamond stars and a slip of a crystal crescent moon. Larry Houdini had long since gotten his wife, Francis, into her seat; she had been too exhausted to stay up late enough for the Conversion. He was grateful for that; he was already expending a considerable amount of magic in sealing their train car from outer interference. Those in it were slumbering softly as it was.  
  
Quietly, he eased up into a standing position, unhooking his arm from around his Franny's neck, hesitating long enough to drop a soft kiss on her white, freckled cheek. Moving into the wide aisle, he walked soundlessly over to his target's seat, crouching next to it. "Drop Dead Fred, I presume?" he quipped, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet, heels arched barely over the scratchy carpet, socks stuck firmly to the surface. It had been easy to tell that the orange-haired being was awake.  
  
"And you are…?" was Fred's witty retort.  
  
"Larry Houdini," he answered instantly. "I'm the contact sent to talk with you." He snapped his hand up before Fred could reply, face serious. "Word is you're a comedian: so'm I, but this is an incredibly serious topic we're dealin' with here, which means no jokes, no laughs, nothing like that. Clear?" Larry waited for Fred's nod, glancing over at the sleeping figure of Lizzy. "Good.  
  
"Keep in mind that a Conversion from imaginary friend to human being is permanent. There is *no* turning back and the Powers That Be are only letting me do this 'cause you fixed Miss Cronin's life. You'll be flesh and blood, but you'll retain certain properties from being an imaginary friend, such as basic magicks like short-distance transportation and temporary illusion. In addition, both you and your better half," here, Larry grinned wickedly, "are ensured a lonh, happy life."  
  
"What about you?" Fred inquired quickly. "Did *you* change?"  
  
"Not fully," Larry admitted. "As soon as I finish this little job, Fran and I are settling down in Chicago with our baby. I've been selected," he grimaced, "as a sort of channel between Earth and Limbo. Joy." He sighed, running a hand through his wild black hair. "So what's it gonna be? Real or imaginary?"  
  
Drop Dead Fred hesitated for only one moment, averting his eyes to Lizzy. She was pillowing her elfin face on her arm, cheeks pressing against the pale skin, as she slept, leaning against the window while the scenery, cast in the thick shadows, whizzed by. Her delicated, pixie-like face was aglow with silver moonlight, ebony silk locks framing her cheeks shyly. She made a soft sound, nestling her face deeper into the crook of her arm, sighing contentedly.  
  
He smiled, finally. "How could I make another decision, snotface?" he murmured to her and she smiled unconsciously.  
  
Louder, he announced to the patiently waiting Larry, "Do your stuff, Houdini."  
  
Smirking in satisfaction, Larry unfolded his legs, standing up. He snapped the fingers of his left hand, wafting the right hand in front of Fred. There was a subtle shift of power and, almost unbelievably, Fred's eyes fluttered shut, his breathing becoming steady as he fell into an entranced sleep.  
  
"Damn, man," Larry shook his head, "I have *so* got to get you some new threads." He shuddered. "That suit is beyond tacky."  
  
*  
Maybe you and I  
Can pack our bags and say good-bye  
*  
  
A quiet screeching sound shocked Lizzy out of her deep sleep and, hazily, she glanced around, wondering where on Earth she was. Spying Fred's cheery, beaming face, she relaxed, surmising that she was somewhere safe as long as he was there. A short bit later, she realized he wasn't wearing his trademark green suit, but a green sweater and jeans. That and the fact that the stewardess had looked at them both and said cheerfully, "Sir, ma'am, we've arrived at Chicago. Please gather your belongings and exit in an orderly fashion." Had the woman actually *seen* Fred? Lizzy blinked.  
  
Then Fred was tugging her into the aisle, leading her as he lifted her suitcase up, trailing after the handsome man and his wife. (The rest of her belongings were being airshipped.)  
  
Stepping, bewildered, onto the train platform, Lizzy clutched her companion's head tightly. "Fred," she began with perfect articulation, "how…when…uh?"   
  
"Come closer," he whispered, grinning enigmatically and crooking his finger in a 'come hither' fashion. She did so and he brushed his lips against hers quickly and briefly, pulling away just as swiftly. Her cheeks flushed a soft scarlet color and she opened her mouth in a tiny 'o' of surprise. "It's a secret," he winked outlandishly.  
  
"Tell me," she begged, pouting after the surprise wore off. "You're not being fair," she scowled, but her eyes were shining with hidden glee.   
  
"Catch me if you can, snotface," he stuck his tongue out, still smiling, taking off running.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzy protested, chasing after him. "Not fair! You got a headstart!"  
  
*  
And fly away from here  
Anywhere, yeah, I don't care  
We just fly away from here  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
Fly away from here  
Yeah…anywhere, honey, I don't I don't I don't care  
We just fly  
*  
  
End AN: Well, that was…odd. *shrugs* (DROP DEAD FRED SHOULD'VE GOTTEN LIZZY!!!!!!!! *ahem* Thank-you. My second rant: WHY, POSTAL SERVICE, WHY?!?!?!?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BUST *MY* BIRTHDAY PRESENT???? It was "Labyrinth"…*sniffles* I wuv dat movie…why? Why did you have to mishandle it? *sobs*)  
[Larry Houdini and Fran are from a *splendiferous* Disney Channel Original Movie called "Don't Look Under The Bed"-highly recommended.]  
I'm going to write another Drop Dead Fred/Lizzy fanfic with a decent, one-paragraph kissing scene. *nods head in affirmation* Yup. A good LONG kissing scene. *ducks blunt objects thrown by Mickey/Lizzy supporters* Nyah! 


End file.
